wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Na luzie/@comment-25036576-20161222153710/@comment-24401885-20170108175721
Jeszcze nie zacząłem nawet czytać tego wywodu ale skoro nawet Aliant idzie mi z pomocą to musi być naprawdę bardzo źle. O ku*wa nie wiedziałem że aż tak! Nie, serio jeśli nie jesteś odporny na rakowe pieprzenie powyżej 40000 to przestań czytać już teraz, bo czeka cie właśnie "analiza interpretacyjna dzieła". Nie masz pojęcia kto konkretnie stworzył wizje Imperatora jako boga, prawda? Tak wnioskuje skoro myślisz że Imperialny kult został stworzony przez bande niedołężnych staruchów, którzy wzieli się znikąd. Tak naprawdę to Imperator nie był potrzebny, żeby ludzkość zaczęła się podnosić z upadku, on po prostu proces ponownego jednoczenia sie ludzkości mocno przyspieszył. Przypominam, że w Złotej Erze ludzkość całej galaktyki była zjednoczona. Jedność została zniszczona nawet nie przez bunt maszyn, ale przez burze osnowy, które przerwało dopiero narodzenie się Slaanesh. Skoro raz cała ludzkość była w stanie sie zjednoczyć bez wsparcia Impka to czemu nie drugi? Dotarłem do drugiego akapitu i zaczyna się robić burdel w tej ścianie tekstu, ale ok już nie takie rzeczy sie rozkodowywało. "A gdzieś tam też jest chaos, i czemu rzekłem że chaos ma młodych gości skoro ironicznie się łuszczą i obrastają w rogi zgniliznę i inne mutację no proste chaos jako taki to osnowa a dokładniej to co po jej drugiej stronie czyli świat zupełnie inny od naszego." - Ja pier... jak ja nie znosze jak ktoś sie wypowiada a nie ma pojęcia. No więc uwaga CHAOS TO NIE OSNOWA! Jak masz rybe co se żyje w morzu, to ryba jest morzem? Bo to działa na tej samej zasadzie. "Tam czas jest zakrzywiony, ponad to popada w różnego rodzaje anomalie więc demony są praktycznie nieśmiertelne, nie niezniszczalne. Więc to co dawno powinno umrzeć u nas tam może być dopiero w wieku raczkującego bobasa." - Ok, stwierdzenie faktu oczywistego, a nie czekaj, demon nie jest nieśmiertelny, bo jest częścią boga i jak tylko bóg chce może go unicestwić/zniszczyć/zabić (niepotrzebne skreślić), żeby zwiększyć swoją moc. O demonach mówi się że są nieśmiertelne, bo po "zabiciu" ich w naszym wymiarze wracają do swojego, a nie dlatego że żyją wiecznie w osnowie. "Sami bogowie chaosu mają taki a nie inny wygląd raczej nie z własnej woli więcej musiał minąć nie mały czas żeby zyskali świadomość. To nie do końca tak że demony są złe one po prostu znają tylko taką egzystencję a to że pojawiają się w niej też i zwykłe dusze, cóż tyranidzi też pożerają inne istoty nie z zawiści ale dla przetrwania to że są inteligentne, cóż nikt nie zna ich przeszłości bo są z poza galaktyki." - Dobra, dwie sprawy na warsztat jednocześnie. Nie "urwał" bogowie nie wyglądają tak a nie inaczej z własnej woli, ale zdziwisz się, uniwersum dokładnie opisuje dlaczego i jaki bóg wygląda tak a nie inaczej. Przeczytaj arty o bogach tutaj, co uosabiają i co daje im moc, może ci sie coś rozjaśni. No i dwa. Nie wiem czy tyrki mają dusze (Rojek pomóż), ale na pewno nie idą one do osnowy. Wiesz Hive Mind nie bez powodu jest nazywany cieniem w osnowie i nie bez powodu Chaos ma tak mało spotkań z tyrkami na koncie. "Ale jest to proces naturalny, inteligentna egzystencja zawsze będzie podświadomie myśleć o tym by przedłużyć swoją egzystencję nawet kosztem innych, popatrz na ludzi dzisiaj i kiedyś poza te si-fi może zauważysz o czym mówię." - Tiaaa np.: pasożyty, co nie zmienia faktu że cały ten tekst jest od czapy i napisany tutaj po nic. Oho, mój ulubiony fragment: "Czytałem też dużo artów o chaosie i zauważyłem pewną rzecz, to nie do końca tak że wszystkie chaośniaki były złe i miały złe zamiary od początku, to zaczęło mieć na nie wpływ w czasie tym bardziej integrowali się z chaosem tym bardziej zanikała u nich natura świata materialnego, gdzie ta chaotyczna próbowała wyprzeć tą naturalną materialną, ..." - Czytałeś sporo artów i nie jesteś w stanie ogarnąć co uosabiają bogowie Chaosu, co ma bezpośredni wpływ na ich wygląd, taaa... jasne. No brawo, gdybyś żył w tamtym uniwerrsum mógłbyś robić wykłady na temat wpływu mocy immaterium na ludzi, lub inne istoty posiadające dusze. Tak wiemy że jest wiele powodów dołączenia do Chaosu i że im dłużej ktoś jest wystawiony na działanie osnowy, tym bardziej mu odbija, co ma bezpośredni związek z mieszkającymi w osnowie drapieżnikami/demonami. I dalsza część: "... spójrz na niektórych chaośniaków; przypominają bezmyślne zwierzęce demony a inne próbując zachować resztki siebie dążą do zostania demonicznym księciem czyli takim utrwaleniem między jednym a drugim bez ciągłej deformacji i dewastacji zarówno mentalnej jak i cielesnej, materialnej." - Teraz mam szczerze mówiąc problem, bo są naprawdę setki rodzajów sługusów Chaosu i nie wiem czy chodzi ci teraz o takich których bogowie Chaosu sami przemienili w bezmyślne bestie, czy o takich jak "opętani" którzy pomimo swojej przemiany wciąż zachowują świadomość. Wiesz że ci wojownicy Chaosu nie mają wpływu na swoje mutacje prawda? Oczywiście że NIE WIESZ! Gdybyś wiedział, wiedziałbyś o takim jednym co już próbował zatrzymać te mutacje, a w rezultacie mamy teraz bande chodzących power armorów! Miałem napisać jeszcze skąd się biorą mutacje, ale już mi sie nie chce.